Measurements of myocardial perfusion and metabolism (obtained with PET) and measurements of myocardial mechanical function (obtained with MRI) performed at rest and during pharmacological stress, will be compared between young and moderately-aged individuals. In addition, the moderatedly-aged individuals will undergo one year of endurance exercise training after which all of the measurements will be repeated.